Trèfle
by Lady Lawy
Summary: Vous prenez les chansons de Clamp dans leur manga Clover, et on y met des perso de GW ! Ca donne ça !
1. Je veux être heureuse

****

Tire: Trèfle

****

Auteur : Law 

****

Mail : law-the-crazy-fairy@caramail.com 

****

Source : Gundam Wing, sur un fond de music à la Clamp

****

Couples : Qui voulez vous que ce soit ^^

****

Genre : Songfic, Yaoi, POV 

****

Disclaimer : Les 5 beaux G-Boys ne sont pas à moi, pas plus que les chansons que j'ai tirées de Trèfle de Clamp

****

P'tite note: Et vi, encore un fic et il sera en 3 parties car dans le manga de Clamp qui s'intitule Trèfle (ou aussi connu sous le nom de Clover ), il n'y a que 3 chansons mais qui sont pour moi magnifique ( tout comme ce que fait les dessinatrices de Clamp ). Et oui, je suis une méga fane de tout ce que fait le quatuor de Clamp qui soit dit en passant fait des choses vraiment splendide.

G-Boys: Chouette, on a peut-être une chance de se débarrasser d'elle

Law: Naaaan, c'est pas parce que j'aime l'œuvre de Clamp que je vais vous laissez, et pis vous allez vous ennuyer sans moua * chibis eyes *

G-Boys: Ouaich +_+ " C'est raté "

****

Ch'tite note : Les chansons de Trèfle collent assez bien à Gundam Wing (surtout pour mon petit couple ^^). Je les ai mise en entier, même si elles se répètent. Et pour ceux qui les ont pas lu, ils ont perdu quelque chose ^^; Naan, je rigole, c'est mon point de vue, mais je le conseille même si ce manga est un peu complexe, il est vraiment magnifique. Gomen, je sais que je me répète, mais j'aime bien Clamp ^____^

****

Encore une Ch'tite note (Promis, c'est la dernière *_* ): Les chansons de Trèfle sont chantées par le personnage de Oluha, une jeune femme d'une beauté incomparable, si quelqu'un veut la voir, je lui enverrais une photo ^^. 

En _italique_, c'est la chanson 

Et les " * * * * * " du milieu n'est pas un changement de POV mais une petit coupure dans les paroles.

Bon, passons au fic, et Bonne Lecture

****

Trèfle

Je veux être heureuse

__

Je veux être heureuse

Je cherche le bonheur

Avec toi, je veux être heureuse

Je veux être ton bonheur.

Le bonheur…. De tout temps, les hommes l'ont recherché sans jamais l'atteindre car c'est une chose tellement éphémère. Moi aussi, c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu, être heureux …… Mais pas sans toi. A quoi cela sert d'être heureux égoïstement alors qu'on peut le partager avec la personne que l'on aime. J'ai longtemps cherché ce bonheur que les hommes ont perdu à cause d'une simple pomme, mais je ne l'ai trouvé, lorsque mes yeux on croisés les tiens. Notre première rencontre ne fut pas tel un coup de foudre mais plutôt tel des coups de feu. Nous étions alors si différents. Puis j'ai appris à te connaître, toujours un peu plus, malgré tes regards glacials et tes menaces incessantes. J'ai appris à être heureux, même si tu étais constamment froid avec moi.

__

Alors, emmène-moi

Emmène-moi loin d'ici

Vers un ailleurs certain, loin d'ici

Avec toi, emmène-moi.

J'aurais bien voulu quitter cette guerre qui menaçait notre vie, qui a gâché toute notre enfance et notre jeunesse. Toi, tu es né pour la guerre, moi je suis devenu son messager. J'aurais tout donné pour me retrouver loin de cette folie meurtrière, rien qu'une fois. Loin d'ici, pour me retrouver rien qu'avec toi. Seul au monde comme si nous étions les deux seuls survivants de la destruction de ce monde de fou. Rien que tout les deux, comme dans le jardin d'Eden, avant que la pomme ne tombe entre des mains si faibles. Mais nous n'irons jamais aussi loin car la guerre nous a aspiré, elle nous entraîne dans un tourbillon sans fin. La guerre nous a pris au piège dans sa toile et nous ne pouvons nous en défaire. 

__

Une magie éphémère

Un baiser éternel

Un rêve que rien n'altère

Un bonheur perpétuel.

Les seuls moments magiques de ma vie, c'était lors de mes rêves car je me retrouvais enfin avec toi…. Rien qu'avec toi. Je m'y suis souvent réfugié, peut-être pour échapper à cette réalité si cruelle; Ou bien pour te voir m'embrasser tendrement, pour être heureux avec toi. Mais tout ceci n'est que chimère. Un bonheur qui n'est éternel que dans mes rêves. Cette illusion, je voudrais tant qu'elle devienne réelle; Pour pouvoir enfin te rendre tes baisers, imaginés par ma conscience.

__

Emmène-moi avec toi

Je veux être heureuse

__

Des oiseaux chantonnèrent

Une chanson d'une langue singulière

Et malgré leurs ailes

Ils n'atteignent pas le ciel

__

Des lieux où l'on ne peut aller serein.

On dit que seule les anges peuvent atteindre le ciel. Mais avec nos gundams, nous avons atteint le ciel des centaines de fois, passant même de la terre aux colonies. Peut-on être considérés comme des anges, puisque nous avons atteint ce ciel dit inaccessible? Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu es mon ange et pour la vie. J'aimerais t'emmener au paradis mais la guerre nous ancre dans cette cruel réalité, nous faisant par la même occasion toucher le fond, nous éloignant de ce paradis, comme une punition, mais pourquoi ? Peut-être bien pour nous punir des atrocités que nous avons commis mais nous n'avons fait qu'exécuter des ordres, comme des machines, comme des pantins dans un théâtre de marionnettes. 

__

Alors, emmène-moi

Vers un ailleurs certain

Plumes humectées

Doigts entrelacés

Corps emmêlés

Esprits fusionnés.

Un jour, tu m'as emmené dans un endroit magique et pour la première fois, tu as enfin effleuré ma main de la tienne et puis tu as déposé un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres. Tes lèvres… J'ai encore leur goût sur les miennes. Je t'ai pris dans mes bras, tellement cette instant semblait pour moi irréel. Je voulais pouvoir te toucher, pour vérifier que ce n'était pas un de mes rêves. Et je n'ai pas rêvé car tu as continué à m'embrasser, tes mains partant à l'exploration de mon corps. Tu ne t'en lassais jamais, allant toujours plus loin. Jouant avec mon corps qui étais pour toi depuis le premier jour de notre rencontre. Je me suis donné à toi en toute confiance. J'avais tant attendu ce moment de pur bonheur.

__

Emmène-moi avec toi

Je veux être heureuse

Plus que ton passé accompli

C'est ton présent dont j'ai envie

Glane le fil d'un futur indistinct.

Avec toi, emmène-moi 

Je veux être heureuse

Maintenant, il n'y a plus que le présent qui compte pour moi. Ce présent où tu es avec moi, seulement pour moi, entièrement à moi. Ce présent que je veux construire avec toi. Loin de la guerre et de ses atrocités. Pour pouvoir préserver le peu d'innocence qu'il nous reste. Pour pouvoir reprendre cette vie là où elle s'était arrêtée, arrêtée par le temps de la guerre. Ce futur que je vois dans tes yeux océans, je le perçois heureux et rien qu'à nous.

* * * * *

__

Je veux être heureuse

Je cherche mon bonheur

Avec toi, être heureuse

Devenir ton bonheur

Emmène-moi 

Vers un ailleurs certain

Avec toi, emmène-moi.

Comme un oiseau enfermé

Un oiseau qui ne vole plus

Un oiseau qui ne pleure plus

Comme un oiseau délaissé.

La guerre nous a pris nos rêves d'enfant et les a emprisonné dans une cage dont on a oublié la clef sur les champs de bataille. C'est peut-être pour cela que tu es devenu aussi froid que la glace. Parce que l'on t'a enlevé tout ce qui faisait de toi un enfant, pur et innocent. Tu es devenu une machine à tuer alors que tu aurais du être insouciant et jouer comme les autres enfants. Cette guerre t'a fait perdre le peu d'humanité qu'il te restait. Mais aujourd'hui j'ai réussi à raviver la flamme de ton cœur, à te donner une autre raison de vivre que cette guerre. Tu n'est plus le même, car tu es avec moi. Le soldat parfait de la guerre est parti pour un repos éternel, oublié de tous mais pas de moi car je ne veux plus jamais que tu recouvres ton masque de glace. Tu es si beau sans.

__

Alors, emmène-moi

_Je veux être heureuse_

Heureuse de n'être qu'avec toi

Heureuse de te voir sourire

Emmène-moi avec toi

Vers un ailleurs certain.

Mon bonheur fut complet, le jour où tu m'as souris. Pas un de tes petits sourires sadiques que tu réservais à tes victimes lors de tes combats avec le Wing, mais un vrai sourire, le plus beau que j'ai jamais vu. Tu as enfin réussi à briser ton masque de glace qui empêchait tes lèvres de me sourire, d'un sourire si tendre, si gentil, si attentionné. Ce sourire, je l'ai gravé au fond de ma mémoire. Puis, tu m'as même dit que tu m'aimais avec tes mots et j'y ai répondu avec les miens.

__

Avec toi, je veux partir

Je veux être heureuse

Ma première pensée

Mon dernier souhait

Un terre promise où une fée

Nous deux seuls, attendait

Alors emmène-moi

Après la guerre, nous avons construit notre nid d'amour, notre paradis. Un jardin d'Eden qui n'appartient qu'à nous seul. Sur terre, notre refuge de la guerre qui nous accueille maintenant pour continuer note vie mais sans cette horreur. On pourrait aussi la comparer à la terre promise, tellement nous l'attendions. Ce petit bout de terre où nous vivons heureux. 

__

Pour oublier la réalité de ma vie

Et retrouver le rêve de cette nuit

Enfin ne plus penser qu'à toi

J'ai oublié la réalité qu'était la guerre et je crois que je ne survivrais pas si cet enfer revient un jour. Après avoir goûter au bonheur d'être avec toi, je ne peux plus m'en passer. Ces rêves qui ont longtemps hanté mes nuit pendant cette période achevée de notre vie et maintenant réelle et je compte les préserver. Je l'ai gardé comme un trésor, encore plus précieux que l'or et les diamants. Nous sommes enfin seul avec nous-même, profitant des étoiles… Regarder les étoiles avec la personne que l'on aime est la plus belle chose qui me soit donné de faire. Mais nous pourrons dorénavant les contempler à loisir, tous les deux, loin de notre sombre passé que l'on s'efforce d'oublier pour vivre encore plus heureux que nous le sommes déjà. 

_Emmène-moi_

Je veux être heureuse

****

OWARI

J'espère que ça vous à plus. Pour ma part ( et je me répète ), je trouve ces paroles superbes. C'est assez difficile de coller deux univers différents mais je trouve cela intéressant. 

Gridou-chan: C'EST UN SACRILEGE, t'as osé reprendre Clamp pour ce truc

Law: Naaaan * air vexé * c'est parce que c'est touchant et magnifique que je l'ai pris

Gridou-chan * marmonne *: C'est un Sacrilège 

Law: Elle est encore plus fêlée que moi ma cousine ^^Bon, laissez-moi un review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez et si j'en ai assez, je ferais les autres chansons, sinon, je m'arrêterais à celle-ci.

Gridou-chan: Comme ça elle arrêtera son massacre ^^

BOUM * Law viens d'assommer Gridou-chan avec un dico *

Shi-sama : snif snif !

Law : Shi ? Tu pleures?

Shi-sama : C'EST TROP BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! T_T

Law : ###^___________________________________^### bon, Ciao! ^^


	2. AMOUR

****

Tire: Trèfle

****

Auteur : Law 

****

Source : Gundam Wing, sur un fond de music à la Clamp

****

Couples : Qui voulez vous que ce soit ^^ : 1x2

****

Genre : Songfic, Yaoi, POV de …. ( je veux pas le dire, sinon, ça gâche toute la beauté du texte )

****

Disclaimer : Les 5 beaux G-Boys ne sont pas à moi, pas plus que les chansons que j'ai tiré de Trèfle de Clamp

****

P'tite note: Et vi, je persiste mais j'aime bien cela ^^. Mais avant, réponse au reviews qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir ##^___^##

****

Tipitina : Naaaan, j'ai pas fait mourir Hee-chan, même si en me relisant j'ai vu que ça donnais cette impression. En tout cas, merci pour le compliment * Blush * J'ai tellement bossé sur ce fic, que ça me fait vraiment trèèèèèèèèès plaisir que tu ait dit ça. ^^ J'espère simplement que la suite sera à la hauteur du premier.  
  
**Makena :** * Blush * Merchi…. Gloups, je sais plus quoi dire. ^^. J'espère que tu sauras pas obligé de sortir les mouchoirs pour celui-ci, qui je pense doit être aussi très réussi, enfin, je l'espère.  
  
**ChtiteElfie :** Mais vous voulez toute que je sois plus rouge qu'une tomate ^^ En tout cas, merchi beaucoup pour ton review, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir. J'espère que la suite va te plaire autant que le premier.  
  
**Chris : **Merchi beaucoup et je crois que je vais mettre les choses au claire, bien que j'ai relu le premier chap et qu'il y a plein d'indice pour le savoir. Le couple n'est autre que mes 2 chouchou en titre à savoir: Heero & Duo, oki ? D'ailleurs, t'a pas fini de les voir ensemble avec moi ( quoi que j'ai un peu changer *pour mon dernier fic ) Bon, je m'éloigne du sujet moua. J'espère que tu trouveras la suite aussi bien que le premier  
  
Bon, passons au fic, et Bonne Lecture

En _italique_, c'est la chanson 

****

Trèfle

__

AMOUR

C'est mon rêve

Un beau rêve 

Que nul n'a jamais fait

Un beau mensonge

Que nul ne perçoit

Un bel amour

Que nul ne peut briser

Connaître l'amour est le rêve de tout le monde. Le Grand Amour comme on l'appelle souvent. Est-ce possible de vivre ce rêve ? On dit que c'est difficile de le trouver, qu'il est insaisissable. Je ne suis pas si différent des autres personnes mais pourtant, je crois l'avoir trouvé lorsque j'ai croisé tes yeux cobalts. L'amour n'est qu'un tissu de mensonges, pour mieux profiter de l'autre, que l'on tient à notre merci par ce simple sentiment. Mais même le plus simple des sentiments, tu es incapable de l'exprimer. J'aimerais que jamais ne soit brisé ce bel amour que je te voue, et j'aimerais tellement en avoir en retour, de l'amour. Mais toi, tu es aussi froid que la banquise.

__

AMOUR

Celui dont tu te moques

Le plus beau mot du monde

AMOUR

Celui dont tu te moques

Le mot le plus précieux au monde

Amour, ce mot n'a aucun sens pour toi. Tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est l'amitié qui pour moi est la première forme d'amour. Un amour certes un peu spécial, mais c'est tout de même un preuve de l'affection que l'on peut porter à une personne. Toi, tu en es incapable. Ton entraînement ne t'a jamais appris que la guerre. Tu ne sais pas te fondre dans la masse, car ton regard froid te distingue de tous les autres. Ta voix glaciale fait frissonner quiconque t'approche de trop près. Mais pas moi. Je me suis accroché à mes espoirs de te voir un jour avec moi, à mes côtés et pas seulement pour nos missions suicides. Je veux être avec toi pour partager ce sentiment si pur qu'est l'amour.

__

Maintenant, viens près de moi, viens

Je chanterais une chanson, sans fin

Seigneur, quel est, dis-moi,

Plus rouge que rouge, le vrai amour ?

__

Maintenant, serre-moi, embrasse-moi

Montre-moi l'amour éternel

Seigneur, quel est, dis-moi,

Plus bleu que bleu, le vrai cœur ?

J'ai réussi à t'apprendre ce que c'était que l'amitié mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu aurais aussi appris ce que c'était l'amour. Le jour, où je m'y attendais le moins, tu t'es rapproché de moi et sans crier gare, tes lèvres ont effleuré les miennes. C'était un geste si doux et pourtant rempli de timidité. Tu ne savais pas trop quoi faire face à moi. Mais pour une fois, tu as juste suivit l'élan de ton cœur qui t'a poussé à déposer ce chaste baiser et je suis alors devenu l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Je t'ai pris dans mes bras, ce qui t'a surpris, mais tu m'as rendu mon étreinte et je t'ai alors embrassé passionnément. Je ne voulais plus te quitter, jamais. J'ai enfin trouvé l'Amour et je ne veux pas le perdre. Mon cœur a trouvé une raison de battre, et désormais, il ne battra plus que pour toi.

__

AMOUR

Tout le monde en parle, mais

Nul n'en connaît le sens réel

On ne peut le vivre seul,

Je veux le vivre avec toi

Amour est un mot bien trop vaste pour s'exprimer avec, car il ne traduit qu'une infime partie de ce que je ressens. J'ai longtemps entendu les gens en parler, mais ils n'en connaissent pas le véritable sens, pas comme je le connais moi. L'amour est si vaste que je n'arrive même pas à le décrire. Je pense qu'il n'y a aucun mot pour décrire cela, la meilleure façon de savoir, c'est de le vivre. C'est un sentiment qu'on ne peut pas vivre seul, mais tu es avec moi et je le partage pleinement. Vivre avec toi est le Paradis sur terre, et même s'il n'existe pas, je l'ai trouvé au creux de tes bras. 

__

AMOUR

Un être merveilleux

Sur qui les regards se posent

Un instant merveilleux

Que tout le monde souhaite

Un sentiment merveilleux

Dont tout le monde rêve

Pour moi, tu es la personne la plus merveilleuse que le monde ait porté. Bien souvent des regards se sont posés sur toi, car tu es beau comme un ange. Bien souvent je me suis senti envahi par la jalousie de ses regards posés sur toi. Mais tu m'as toujours fait oublier ce sentiment en me serrant dans tes bras, pour montrer aux yeux du monde que tu étais à moi et à personne d'autre. Cette instant merveilleux où nous étions l'un avec l'autre, l'un pour l'autre. Cette fois, tous les regards convergeaient vers nous, par jalousie ou par envie. Mais moi, je m'en moquais, tout ce que je regardais, c'était le bleu de tes yeux qui me faisait perdre pied, croyant voir l'océan se déchaîner après y avoir si souvent vu de la glace. 

__

AMOUR

Incomparable au véritable amour

AMOUR

Celui dont tu te moques

Amour perdu ne revient plus

AMOUR

Celui dont tu te moques

Le mot le plus précieux, pour nous

Avant que tu me connaisses, tu te moquais bien de tous les sentiments que tu pouvais éprouver. D'ailleurs, tu les refoulais, comme s'ils étaient néfastes. Comme s'ils étaient un danger pour tes missions. Tu as perdu une grande partie de ton temps à fuir ce qui fait maintenant ta force de vivre. Ce mot si précieux pour nous, tu le connais maintenant et ton cœur l'a accepté. Tu ne le refoules plus, mais tu le laisses te guider. L'amour est devenu le guide qui t'a conduit vers moi.

__

AMOUR

Entends les murmures de ton cœur

Entends sa voix

Ecoute attentivement

Où est le véritable amour

Qui te donnera le véritable amour

J'écoute bien souvent les murmures de ton cœur lorsque tu dors et que ma tête est posé sur ton torse couleur miel. Sa voix est si douce. Je l'écoute attentivement car il me parle et je le comprends. Car il ne bat rien que pour moi. Il a toujours battu rien que pour moi et cela, pour toujours. Le Véritable Amour, je l'ai enfin trouvé et je suis fier de le crier sur tous les toits. Et c'est toi Heero qui en est l'auteur, toi qui ne te soupçonnait pas d'être capable d'avoir des sentiments. Tu m'as fait goûter au Grand Amour et nous resterons toujours ensemble, cela tu me l'a promis à la fin de la guerre.

__

AMOUR

Celui dont tu te moques

Le mot le plus précieux au monde 

****

OWARI

Shi-sama : Ssnif snif !

Law : Encore ??

Shi-sama : Mais c'est tellement bien écrit!!!

Law : #^^#

Et vous, comment vous trouvez cette 2ème chanson ? Il est plus court, mais le dernier et vachement plus dur à adapter. Laissez-moi un review si vous voulez que je fasse la dernière chanson. Kisu Law ^^


	3. Renaître pour toi

****

Tire: Trèfle

****

Auteur : Law 

****

Source : Gundam Wing, sur un fond de music à la Clamp

****

Couples : Bon, vous le savez :1x2

****

Genre : Songfic, Yaoi, POV de Heero (Et vi, j'ai changé pour la dernière, mais c'était pas très logique avec Duo )

****

Disclaimer : Les 5 beaux G-Boys ne sont pas à moi, pas plus que les chansons que j'ai tirées de Trèfle de Clamp

****

P'tite note: Je crois que des 3, celle-ci est la chanson la plus dure que j'ai du adapter. Pfiou, j'espère que ça va vous plaire car j'y ai bossé sur celle-ci, même plus que les 2 autres.

****

Shunrei : Merci pour ton compliment ça me va droit au cœur ^^.   
**Tipitina :** Pour répondre à ta question, chaque histoire est unique et va avec chaque chanson. J'ai fait comme ça car je voyais pas comment faire une suite sur plusieurs chants. En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements.  
**Makena :** Bon, alors je crois que tu devrais prévoir un paquet de mouchoir à proximité pour ce fic, car je trouve que c'est le mieux réussi des 3 ( enfin c'est mon avis ). Encore merci pour tes encouragements. KISU ! ^_~  
**Chris :** #^^# Merci. Tu en voulais un autre et bien en voilà un ^^

****

ChtiteElfie : Tu voulais une POV de Heero et bah tu vas être servi avec celui-ci. Merci beaucoup #^^# Ca me fait trèèèès plaisir.

  
En _italique_, c'est la chanson 

Bonne Lecture ^^

****

Trèfle

__

Renaître pour toi

Pour que les nuages emportent le passé

Pour confier le futur aux ailes du vent

Sans peur, sans fin, sans hâte

Renaître au creux de tes bras

Maintenant que la guerre est finie, je n'ai plus de raison de vivre. Cette longue guerre a balayé le peu de passé que j'avais en mémoire et le futur…. Le futur est un luxe que je n'ai jamais imaginé pouvoir me payer. Je vivais au jour le jour, corps et âme pour mes missions. Tu m'as souvent traité de digne et de fou, mais je n'ai jamais vécu autrement que pour la guerre. Je suis né pour la guerre et je ne sais pas comment vivre sans. Maintenant qu'elle n'est plus, je me sens perdu, vide, encore plus qu'avant. J'ai perdu une partie de moi car en fait, la guerre était comme ma compagne de toujours. Partout où j'allais, je la trouvais sous mes pas. Je l'ai même fais vivre à travers moi en me battant pour cette cause qui nous tenait à cœur. Je ne connaissais aucune pitié, aucune peur. Je fonçais tête baissée dans la bataille sans me soucier des conséquences sur mon propre corps. Ce corps qui n'est qu'une enveloppe qui a bien trop souffert. 

__

Renaître pour moi

Pour s'éveiller à nouveau dans un œuf doré

Pour s'envoler à nouveau, ailes argentées

Sans se troubler, sans se résigner, sans se séparer

Renaître au creux de tes bras

J'aimerais être quelqu'un d'autre que celui que je suis devenu: Une arme parfaite. Un être humain dépourvu de toutes émotions. Est-ce que je mérite vraiment le titre d'être humain ? Je mériterais plutôt le nom de machine…. Oui, une machine de guerre conçu par la guerre et pour la guerre. Oh ! Comme j'aimerais renaître dans une autre enveloppe charnelle, pour connaître l'insouciance d'être un enfant, qui joue, qui rit … Qui pleure. Tant d'émotions que je n'ai jamais été capable d'exprimer un seul instant dans ma courte vie. Je voudrais tant prendre un nouveau départ, devenir quelqu'un d'autre que celui que la guerre a conçu. Est-ce vraiment possible ? Ai-je le droit à une nouvelle vie… Sans la guerre ?

__

Renaître pour toi

Changer le bonheur de notre rencontre en douce lumière

Et le chagrin de notre séparation en pluie battante

Petite fleur bleue qui s'épanouit dans l'ombre légère

__

Renaître au creux de tes bras

Mais mon destin a voulu que nos chemins se croisent, toi qui exprimes tant d'émotions et moi qui en suis vide. J'ai lus dans tes lagons améthystes tant de pureté et de joie que j'en étais jaloux. Oui, jaloux de toi qui malgré les difficultés que tu as traversé, tu as toujours gardé le sourire. Mais malgré tout mes effort pour te pousser hors de mon champ de vision, loin de moi, tu revenais toujours, et ce, malgré mes insultes et mes menaces de mort. Je ne te comprenais pas, mais j'étais trop vide pour essayer de le faire. Oui, une coquille, vide de toutes émotions. Mais tu as réussi à me contaminer par ta joie de vivre. J'ai alors ressenti une chaleur inhabituelle en moi et des sentiments qui m'étaient jusqu'alors inconnus, se sont réveillés par ta faute. Ta faute ? Est-ce vraiment de la tienne ou tout simplement moi qui voulais apprendre à vivre autrement ? 

__

Pour que tu prennes ma main et que je te la laisse

Pour que nos chemins et nos cœurs fusionnent, et ne fasse qu'un

Renaître pour moi

_Renaître au creux de tes bras_

Lorsque la guerre fut finie, tu m'as emmené dans un endroit que tu disais " être une surprise ". Les surprises…. Je n'aime pas ça et encore moins quand c'est pour moi. Mais tu m'y as forcé et j'ai été obligé de céder. Pourquoi, je n'en sais rien. Peut-être que mon cœur voulait y aller et que ma raison m'en empêchait ? Tout ce que je sais c'est que pour la première fois, mon cœur a sauté en dehors de ma poitrine quand tu as pris ma main pour me guider dans cet endroit. Elle était si douce. Ce contact m'avait donné des frissons, mais je ne l'aurais lâché pour rien au monde. Je me suis alors rendu compte que j'étais capable d'apprécier quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. Et là, ce fut comme une décharge électrique, je savais que c'était toi ma nouvelle raison de vivre. Toi que j'ai sauvé des mains de Oz, toi qui avais toujours une confiance absolue en moi, toi qui étais toujours là pour moi….. Mais maintenant que j'ai cette certitude, le doute règne dans ma tête. Est-ce que toi aussi tu…. Est-ce que c'est ça l'amour ? Vouloir à tout pris protéger la personne qui nous est chère ? En y pensant bien, je l'ai fait depuis le début et sans m'en rendre vraiment compte. Je te protégeais et ce malgré les risques que je courais. Mais maintenant que dois-je faire ? Duo, est-ce que j'ai une infime chance pour que toi aussi tu nourrices un sentiment égal au mien ? Je sais que tu me crois insensible à tout, mais je ne suis plus insensible à toi. Je voudrais tant ne faire qu'un avec toi comme sur le champ de bataille sauf que ce champ de bataille là est plus important. Mais ai-je vraiment le droit d'avoir ne serrais-ce qu'un peu d'amour de ta part ? Moi qui étais si ingrat avec toi….

__

Sans détourner les yeux, sans se lâcher les mains

Accueillir la force de l'amour et la fragilité d'un souhait

Renaître au creux de tes bras

Puis, on s'est arrêté en haut d'une falaise où les vagues se fracassaient et tu as regardé en silence le coucher de soleil. Nous sommes rester au moins une heure à le regarder, sans que tu me lâches la main. Tu regardais le soleil comme si tu voulais ne regarder que lui. Et moi ? J'avais l'impression que tu fuyais mon regard. Quand cet astre lumineux ne fut plus en vue, tu t'es retourné vers moi en prenant une grande inspiration, comme pour affronter le pire des démons. Je ne comprenais plus du tout ce qui arrivait. Tu m'avais pris la main avec tant de tendresse et maintenant, que t'apprêtais-tu à me dire ? Tu avais réussi à mettre tant de désordre dans ma tête, mais là, c'était le point culminant. Ma tête aurait explosé tellement j'avais peur. Oui, le "soldat parfait" avait peur de ce que tu allais lui dire. Peur de perdre le seul espoir que j'avais réussi à faire vivre en moi. Tu as plongé ton regard améthyste dans mes yeux embrumés. Tu m'as sourit et tu as prononcé 3 mots; 3 mots qui resteront gravé dans ma mémoire; 3 mots que je n'aurais jamais cru entendre dans ta bouche. Ce faible espoir que j'avais était devenu aussi soudainement ma plus grande joie de vivre. 

__

Renaître pour moi

Etre seule sans être triste,

Simple ignorance du bonheur d'être avec toi

Puis connaître la douleur d'être seule,

Simple peur de te perdre

C'est pourquoi je veux renaître au creux de tes bras

Tout a basculé autour de moi. Avant, je n'avais aucune raison d'être triste car la solitude était toujours avec moi. Je ne savais même pas ce que c'était " être triste". J'ignorais tout, même le fait qu'être avec toi était une forme de bonheur. Mais maintenant je sais ce que c'est et je ne veux plus jamais connaître cette sensation de solitude. Le simple fait que tu prennes ma main dans la tienne était pour moi un vrai bonheur…. Ce bonheur, je ne veux plus qu'il me quitte. Je ne supporterais plus aucune douleur. Car je ne suis plus une machine. Tu as fais de moi un homme, un vrai, en chair et en os et qui pense à vivre…. Vivre pour toi. Je ne vivrais plus qu'à travers tes yeux, si tu me le demandes. Tu seras mon oxygène, ma force vital. Je ferais tout pour toi. Le soldat parfait que la guerre a connu a disparut au simple contact de ta peau si blanche et si douce. J'ai maintenant peur de te perdre et ça, je le ressens au plus profond de moi. 

__

Renaître pour moi

Les os tombent en poussière, les larmes coulent

Mais tes baisers m'offrent des ailes

Renaître, rien que pour toi

Renaître au creux de tes bras

Puis j'ai réduit l'espace qui me séparait de tes lèvres, pour enfin les goûter. Leur goût était exquis, encore plus savoureux que tous les parfums du monde réunis. Je ne savais pas si tu y répondrais. A vrai dire, je me lançais dans l'inconnu malgré ta déclaration. J'étais sûr de la signification de ses 3 mots que tu avais prononcé dans ta langue natale mais il me fallait les concrétiser. C'est alors que tu as passé tes bras autour de ma taille pour me tirer vers toi et me laisser par la même occasion le libre accès à ton palais. J'y ais glissé ma langue qui est parti à la rencontre de la tienne, si douce, si joueuse. Elles dansaient en harmonie, comme si nous avions toujours fait ça. 

Que tes mains et ta voix me fassent tout oublier

Qu'elles rompent les chaînes qui entravent mon corps et mon cœur

Renaître au creux de tes bras

Nous avons rompus ce baiser, par manque d'oxygène et tu as posé ta tête sur mon épaule. J'ai passé mes mains sur tes hanches si fines pour te sentir encore plus près de moi. Tes mains se sont misent à passer sous mon tee-shirt, caressant tendrement mon dos. J'ai cru que j'allais fondre à leur contact. J'ai déposé un baiser sur ta tempe et je t'ai murmuré un mot. Il fallait que je te le dise à mon tour, pour te prouver que je tenais à toi, même si je brise un peu cet instant si magique. Tu as relevé la tête et tu m'as sourit, d'un sourire que je ne t'avais jamais vu aux lèvres. Il était si tendre et si doux. Tu as encore une fois franchi la barrière de mes lèvres puis tu m'as entraîné sur la route du retour. Main dans la main, je me laissais guidé par toi, tel un aveugle dont tu serais les yeux. Nous sommes arrivé dans cette maison qui était temporairement à nous, appartenant à Quatre pour ne pas changer. Tu m'as directement entraîné dans notre chambre mais cette fois-ci, je ne te regarderais pas dormir dans le lit à côté du mien. Je te regarderais dormir dans mes bras. 

__

Renaître pour toi

Pour que l'éclat d'une flamme naissante

Ne s'éteigne pas, Ne disparaisse pas

Pour que ce nouveau moi ne se brise pas, ne se dissolve pas

Tout recommencer, dans ce berceau que tu protèges

Tu m'as entraîné dans une nuit de folie que je ne suis pas près d'oublier. Echange de notre amour mutuel. Cette nuit était magique…. Comme toutes les nuits à venir. Je ne me lasserais jamais du contact de ta peau si douce, si sucrée. Tu viens d'allumer une flamme dans mon cœur, une flamme qui ne brûle que pour toi. Je ferais tout pour que cette flamme ne s'éteigne jamais. Tu as réussi par je ne sais quel miracle à briser mon masque de glace et je ne veux plus jamais le recouvrer. Tu as fait naître en moi des sentiments qui me rendent heureux et je ne veux pas connaître leurs inverses, synonyme de malheur et de douleur. Si cela avait le malheur d'arriver, je ne donne pas cher de moi. Mais je sais que tu prendras soin de moi, comme tu l'as toujours fait. Ce matin, je me suis réveillé au creux tes bras, sous un regard améthyste rempli de toute la tendresse du monde, toute la tendresse que je n'ai jamais eut dans mon enfance. J'ai passé mes bras autour de ton cou. Le soleil se reflétait dans tes longs cheveux châtains qui cascadaient sur ton dos. On aurait dit un ange descendu du ciel rien que pour moi. Je te garderais égoïstement pour moi, car je t'aime de tout mon cœur… De toute mon âme. 

__

Renaître pour toi

Renaître au creux de tes bras 

****

OWARI

Ouf, fini, j'ai cru que j'allais jamais n'en sortir avec celui-ci mais j'y suis arrivé, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? J'espère que ça vous a plus autant qu'à moi, car j'aime bien cette petite trilogie ^^. C'est triste snif, y'a plus de chanson de Clamp. Bon si j'en retrouve j'en referais, mais pour le moment, c'est finish ^^. Ben, laissez-moi un review.

Kisu ! 

@ + 

Law 


End file.
